Here and Now Redux
by twisted.angell
Summary: An Eli and Grace Fan Fic. It's all about him, it's all about her, from the begining to now.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

So finally 5 years down the track I have decided to begin that massive job of editing this story. A story I began when I was only 15 and only just discovering the world of writing. The main reason to edit this is that I believe for one thing the story is way too drawn out, inconsistent and full of grammatical mistakes and scenes that are completely unnecessary. So basically the plan for this edit is to create a story that flows better, is consistent and altogether a lot easier to read. I won't pretend to offer something perfect, the story was written from a young and quite naïve mind, and nothing can change that, but hopefully you enjoy the rewrite.

Until the rewrite is completed the original story will remain here on but will most likely be removed after the new version is completed.

* * *

**Here and Now**

**Chapter One**

"To be or not to be… a line which I am sure you are all extremely familiar with, any thoughts? Opinions? What do you believe he is really trying to say?" Mr. Dimitri, Grace's English teacher gazed around the classroom seeking an answer.

For the third time that period Grace raised her hand, all too aware of the not so muffled groans coming from a few fellow students sitting up the back of the room.

"Ah, Grace, care to share your thoughts with the class" Mr. Dimitri asked when he was sure that no one else was about to offer up their insight, it didn't come as a surprise, it never did. Grace was the top student in his class, and quite possible the top English student in her year level.

Grace nodded as she begun "Well, it's like he is trying to figure out he world, if he really belongs" Grace hesitated, "or if he even wants to".

"So what you are saying is, he was deciding whether or not he should off him self and get it over and done with?" one of the guys called out from the back of the classroom.

"Well, yes, ultimately that is what I was trying to say, however…" Graces voice trailed off as it was drowned out by the sound of the bell ringing. With a deep sigh she closed her book ad moved out of the classroom.

* * *

"Eli, Eli, you alive? It's time to wake up" Eli could faintly make out a voice calling out to him.

"Huh?" Raising his head he mumbled "Uh, what?" he shook his head feeling slightly disorientated from the dream he had just been rudely awakened from. Eli had been onstage, performing with his band Anti-Inflammatory in front of a crowd of thousands of screaming fans.

"Eli Sammler, this is the third time you have fallen asleep in my class this week alone! It's already two months into the school year and yet I am still waiting to even sight one piece of work that you have even attempted for this class. This is your last warning Eli, if this continues I will have no choice but to get in contact with your parents.

That startled Eli slightly; usually he survived at least a few more months in a subject before that threat was made. "Look, sorry it'll be fine. Just, uh, give me some time and I will do the work, or whatever" Eli offered, not quite believing his own words.

"Eli, I really hate to say this, but unless I see you begin to make some serious improvements in both your work and your attitude towards this class, I am going to have to fail you for this semester" Eli's teacher continued, walking over to her desk she picked up a piece of paper and handed it over to him.

"Here is a list of the work covered, and the assigned work so far. You have a month until first break, all work is to be completed by then, or I simply will not be able to pass you. If you need any help, you know where to find me, but until then I suggest you get started" his teacher concluded her speech and turned away to clean off the blackboard, leaving Eli to collect his bag off the floor and to storm out of the classroom, the piece of paper clutched tightly between his fingers.

* * *

"Grace, Zoë, I'm Home!" Lily Manning called out as she opened the door to their house. Upon hearing her mother's voice Zoë ran door the stairs "Mum, Grace made me walk home from school alone today, I got scared" she complained, behind Lily had even had a chance to walk inside yet.

"Zoe, just give me a couple of minutes and we can sit down and talk about it, okay honey" Lily assured her daughter as she shrugged off her coat and let her bag drop to the floor. As rubbed her temples lightly trying to alleviate some of the pressure that had begun to build the phone rang.

"I'll get that!" Zoë called from the kitchen, her hand already reaching out to answer the phone. "Mum, it's a man, he said his name is Rick and he wants to speak to you" Zoë announced curiously as Lily rushed into the room to take the phone off her daughter.

"Hello Rick, yeah that was Zoë" she answered with a laugh as she walked out of the room and out of hearing range of Zoë's prying ears.

* * *

Eli glared down at the book that sat in front of him, it was four o'clock that same afternoon and instead of being over at Coops practicing at the band, he had stayed behind at school to attempt to begin catching up on the work that he was behind in, Attempting was an accurate way to describe it, he hadn't actually gotten very far, sure the assignment was simply to read William Shakespears "Romeo and Juliet" but how the hell was he meant to read it if he couldn't understand the damn language, what ever happened to plain English?

Sighing he looked down at the next task on his list: Write a short summary of each scene. Sure, if only he could read the stupid book. He couldn't even understand what the big deal about Shakespeare was anyway; he was just a dead guy that couldn't even write properly. Tossing his book and assignment list into his bag he picked up his guitar and headed out of the classroom in search of some fresh air. A break was exactly what he needed.

* * *

Grace strode out of the school building just after four o'clock, she knew she was late home and would probably get in trouble for making Zoë walk home alone but she honestly didn't really care, She had stuck around to hang out with Carla a bit after school, and she was really beginning to like the girl who had befriended her.

Grace looked up at the sound of a guitar strumming, and the faint sound of a male voice singing. She smiled as she observed Eli, casually sprawled up against a tree out the front of their school, guitar in hand.

"Put your ear close to the ground,  
do you hear a fading sound?  
If it's lost for getting found, it's me,  
a vagabond with no address,  
fire in the wilderness…"

Wilderness? What rhymes with wilderness, Eli mumbled to himself unaware that he had an audience, a one person audience, but still an audience at that.

"You look like your stuck" Grace called out softly from a couple of meters away.

Eli looked up and shrugged, not recognizing the girl in front of him. "You could say that".

"I didn't know that you sung" Grace offered after an awkward silence.

"Do I know you" Eli asked pointedly, okay so he was being rude but so what. All he wanted was a little peace and quiet so that he could work out what on earth would rhyme with wilderness.

"Probably not" The girl shrugged "I'm Grace… uh how about the patients losing consciousness?" she offered looking more than slightly embarrassed.

"Say what?" Eli looked at her confused, this girl was weird.

"For the song… the next line, I think it might work" Grace explained as understanding dawned on Eli's face.

"You know what Grace, to be honest, I think you're a bit weird, but that actually might work" and with a smile Eli reached down and began strumming again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here and Now**

**Chapter Two**

It was early Wednesday morning and Grace had just stepped out of the shower. Drying her body quickly she paused in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. Light brown hair fell to just below her shoulders, dark brown eyes stared back at her, Grace shrugged, as feelings of jealously stabbed at her mind. She wished she could be more like Carla, with her slim body curved in all the right places, wavy dark hair that fell softly down her back and over her shoulders, tanned skinned. That was why guys didn't like her, she couldn't compete. It explained the one boyfriend she'd had compared to the vast number Carla had had.

Bending down Grace reached out and opened the cupboard, grabbing a comb which she used to pull her hair up into a high ponytail which after observation she continued to untie, retie and then untie again, finally settling with wearing it down using a few clips to hold it out of her eyes.

"Gracie! Breakfast is ready, Zoë! Hurry up or you will be late for school" Lily called up the stairs.

Grace hurriedly swept on some mascara, fumbled with her eyeliner, and finished off with some raspberry lip-gloss which she tossed into her school bag once she was finished with it.

"Okay mum I'll be right down" With one final look in the mirror Grace headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I guess this will have to do, she thought to herself. It's not like he will even see me so why am I worrying?

* * *

"Hey Eli, wait up" Eli heard a familiar female voice call out to him. "Oh, hey Carla" he greeted the girl as she came to a stop beside him and matched his pace.

"So what do you think?" she asked excitedly, grabbing hold of his arm.

"About what?" Eli asked as he gently pulled away.

"About what? Of Grace!" She exclaimed, "I heard you two, were like, totally hanging out yesterday"

"She was just helping me with some lyrics" Eli explained, an amused expression on his face. God the girls at his school would find anything to gossip about.

"Yeah she's pretty smart" Carla conceded, "don't know how she does it, English, ew" Eli laughed at the expression on her face as she bounded off. Wait. Eli stopped for a moment considering the information Carla had just passed on. Maybe Grace would be able to help him out with English, just as long as she didn't tell anyone of course. It would get both the school and his parents off his back, kill two birds with one stone, he nodded with a smile and set off on his search.

* * *

Grace was at her locker, getting out her books for her third period math class when one of her friends tapped her on the shoulder.

"Grace whatever you do, don't turn around" the girl warned her, causing her to of course, promptly turn around, which caused her, much to her embarrassment, run straight into the very same guy who she had thought the entire morning thinking about.

"Eli, uh sorry" Grace apologized, bending down to pick up the book that had fallen from her grasp.

"No problem" Eli shook his head, trying not to laugh at the bright blush that had spread across the cheeks of the girl in front of him. He was actually quite used to it happening but it still amused him.

"So uh, what are you doing here?" Grace asked nervously.

"What am I doing at school" Eli questioned her, a smile in his eyes.

"No, I meant here, oh" Grace blushed even deeper when she realized he was teasing her.

"Actually Grace I kind of wanted to talk to you about something" Eli begun gesturing to her to follow him as he moved away and began to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah sure" Grace nodded, anxious to find out what was so important that he had to speak to her about it.

Eli came to a stop. "So um Grace, I have this big favour I need to ask you, okay, but you cant tell anyone, you have to promise, no one can know, even Carla" Grace cut Eli off.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything. What do you need?" She attempted to assure him.

"Well I was wondering whether you would sort of help me out with English, you know, my teacher says either get the work in before the break or she's going to have to fail me. I can't have my parents find out. Their already pushing me hard enough as it is. I know it's a lot to ask but …" Eli trailed off.

"Nah that's cool, I guess we should start as soon as possible then. What are you doing after school?" Grace asked, eager to get started.

"After school should be fine, I'll meet you at your locker okay" Eli asked.

"See you then" Grace said, trying hard not to scream from excitement.

* * *

Grace was waiting at her locker when Eli finally arrived, almost 15 minutes late. His English teacher had kept him behind to see how he was going. After assuring her he was catching up Eli finally managed to escape. He had been worried that Grace wouldn't wait but luckily she was still there.

"Hey umm, sorry I'm late, my English teacher kept me behind to see how I am doing" Eli apologized.

"So how are you doing?" Grace asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"She thinks I'm doing fine" Eli said smiling, hitting Grace on the arm.

"What she doesn't know wont hurt her, plus we'll get you caught up in no time" Grace promised.

"Don't be so sure" Eli muttered.

"You will, don't worry, so where'd you want do this?"

"Well I was thinking maybe your place, that way there's no chance of my dad coming home and finding out" Eli said, "but if you cant that cool, you know, we can do it at mine" Eli said, but Grace could tell he was kind of worried.

"My house it is! Lets go" Grace announced a little too excitedly as they headed out the school gates.

* * *

"Mum I'm home!" Grace called as she opened the door to her house. "Come on in" Eli followed Grace into the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge she opened it. "You want a drink or something?" She asked Eli who was staring at the photos on the kitchen wall.

"Yeah a Coke would be good' Eli asked, looking closer at the pictures, "hey is this you?" Eli said pointing towards a picture of grace when she was only a few years old.

It had been taken at the beach during summer and Grace was sitting on top of what had once been a sand castle. In one hand was a fistful of wet sand, the other an icy pole that was quickly melting. There was more of it on her face than anywhere else. That was when her parents had still been together. Grace loved the photo but it made her sad thinking about how happy they were as a family that day.

"Grace? Grace are you okay?" Eli asked looking concerned.

"What, oh sorry" She replied grabbing two cans from the fridge and passing one to Eli. "Yeah that's me, my mother insisted on putting it on the wall. I just think it's kind of embarrassing." Grace complained.

"I think it's cute," Eli said, laughing when Grace turned red.

"Gracie is that you?" Lily called out as she walked down stairs after finally hanging up the phone.

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen" Grace answered. "Gracie" Eli mouthed silently causing Grace to roll her eyes.

"Grace, I know it's a Wednesday night but I was wondering whether you could watch Zoë for a few hours. I have a job interview in half an hour" Lily explained walking into the room. "Oh sorry, I didn't realise anyone else was here" Lily said as she noticed Eli.

"Mum this is Eli, I'm just helping him out with some stuff for school" Grace explained hoping her mother wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Well maybe you guys could study down here and just keep an eye on Zoë for me?" Lily asked hopefully, pondering over the familiarity of Eli's name but coming up blank.

"I guess, just as long as she leaves us alone" agreed Grace, thankful for the time with Eli away from her mothers watchful eyes.

* * *

Grace looked over at Eli who was sitting next to her on the couch. He looked so cute as he pretended to be reading even thought Grace could tell that he wasn't.

"Eli, you don't have to pretend your reading that, come on. Why don't you read to me the first part, then we can both figure out what it means together and you can take notes? That way you can write up the summary for it later" Grace explained to Eli.

"Um okay" Eli picked up the novel and started reading.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny."

Grace nodded reassuringly after Eli had managed to read the prologue. "What do you think is happening from what you have read so far?" she asked, looking at him.

"Truthfully I have no idea. It was hard enough to read it let alone understand it" Eli admitted.

"Okay then, don't worry about what we have just read, what do you know about Romeo and Juliet?" Grace asked.

"Uh, I guess there this guy and a girl, Romeo and Juliet. Both their families hated each other and Romeo and Juliet fell in love. But then for some reason Juliet killed herself and then so did Romeo. I think?" Eli asked questionably.

"Ok that's good, basically what you told me is just a summary of what you just read to me although you've left out a few details. Now let's go back and see if you can work out a bit more."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here and Now**

**Chapter 3**

"Grace! Wait up!" Carla called out to Grace as she walked out of the school gates. "Where have you been these days? You're never around. I ring you at home and your either not there or the phones engaged" Carla complained, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, my mum always seems to be on the phone lately and I have been kind of busy" Grace explained, shooting a distasteful look towards the packet in her friends hand/

"Kind of? It's like I never see you anymore. You're always running off somewhere." Carla got a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Wait. DDon't tell me, it's a guy isn't it. You've started seeing a guy and you don't want anyone to know" Carla smirked as a deep blush spread over Graces face. "Come on who is it?" Carla asked, "Please?"

"No it's not a guy" Grace shook her head, not wanting to reveal any details, how could she, there wasn't anything to tell.. "I've just been busy lately I guess, what with mums new job, and this mystery guy she's been seeing" Grace explained hurriedly before Carla had the chance to protest, after all, it wasn't a complete lie, her mother had just recently found a new job, along with a new guy who she seemed to be spending a great deal of time with.

"Hmm, I still think this is about a guy, but anyway, what are you doing this afternoon?" Carla asked, dragging deeply on her now lit cigarette.

"Carla, you want us to get in trouble or something?" Grace asked worriedly, after all, they had come to a stop just outside the school gates and anyone could have seen them, plus it gave her an excuse to distract Carla from the topic at hand.

"Girl you need to chill and don't think I'm going to let you change the subject that easily" Carla laughed, "but don't worry, I figured you were busy so I'll catch you later okay?" with that she tossed her cigarette butt to the ground and stepped on it for a second, before turning and walking away without a second glance back.

* * *

"Rick, I really have to get going. Grace and Zoë will be home from school any minute now, but I'll talk to you later okay?" said Lily. It was Friday afternoon and Lily was lying on the couch talking to Rick yet again.

"Will you think about what I mentioned earlier? About me meeting Grace and Zoë?" asked Rick from the other end.

"I'm just not sure how they'd feel about it? After all, you are the first man I've dated since Jake," explained Lily sitting up.

"They do know about me though don't they?" asked Rick, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Well I told them you were just a friend but I'm sure Grace knows" Lily replied, sounding slightly unsure of her-self.

"You're sure I know what?" Grace cut in as she walked into the room where her mother lay.

"Rick, I have to go, Grace just got home. I'll think about it though," Lily promised as she hung up the phone.

"Think about what?" Grace questioned her mother again, expectantly. Lily took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, she was unsure of how to answer Graces question without being completely honest with her.

"Can you go and get Zoë for me" she asked her eldest daughter, "there is something I would like to talk to you both about".

* * *

Grace and Zoë both sat on the couch, quietly observing their anxious mother who sat opposite to them, her hands folded tightly in her lap.

"So what did you want to talk about" Grace asked her mum impatiently, "Eli's going to be here any minute now".

"Okay" Lily said taking a deep breath. "You know that friend I told you about? Rick? Well, things are a bit more serious than I said," Lily said hesitantly, a worried look on her face.

"Rick?" Zoë asked having no idea of the man whom Lily was talking about.

"If that's all then you need to start worrying less" Grace laughed at the shocked expression on her mothers face. "Mum, I know and it's okay really, but I have to head downstairs now, Eli should be here any second now".

"Who's Rick?" Zoë asked yet again, feeling confused by the conversation.

"Mums new boyfriend" Grace tossed over her should pausing momentarily before she left the room, leaving to her mother the task of explaining to her youngest daughter what a boyfriend was.

"Oh, no one ever tells me anything in this house" complained Zoë, looking hurt.

"Grace? Zoë? There's one more thing; Rick would like to meet you both. I was thinking dinner maybe tomorrow night?" that got Graces attention, both girls turned and stared at their mum. It was one thing for their mother to have a boyfriend, but it was a completely different story if Lily was ready for him to meet the family, it must be serious!

A long anticipated knock at the front door startled Grace out of a daze and she dashed to the front door

"Come on in" Grace offered as she opened the door to a slightly distressed looking Eli.

"Sorry I'm late" Eli apologized "My dad has been giving me a hard time about where I have been in the afternoons the last week" he explained.

"Have you ever considered telling him the truth?" Grace asked as he followed her up to her room.

"And what, have him give me, I don't think so. That'll just confirm his thoughts as to me being a failure," Eli muttered.

Unfortunately as Eli was having his rare moments of openness Grace was off in another dimension, one that involved her mother becoming serious with another man. How could she not have noticed it before?

"Grace? Is something wrong?" Eli's voice called out bringing Grace back down to earth.

"Don't worry about it," she said brushing him off.

"No really, you know you can talk to me about anything?" said Eli, moving closer to her.

"Well its just that my mum has started seeing someone new and I didn't realize just how serious it was until this afternoon. She wants me and Zoë to meet the guy," explained Grace not sure how to continue. "I know what that's like" Eli agreed knowingly, "My dad has just started seeing someone new as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

I'm trying to keep the authors notes to a minimum but just thought I should let you all know where the story is at. Basically if you have previously read the original version you will have noticed a few changes.

Firstly in chapter length, the original story had way too many chapters, which were rather short and often stopped in weird places so I am attempting to change the problem so that not only are chapters themselves longer, but so that they flow together better and end at a logical finishing point.

Also, I have completely removed the black and white scenes. I found them often out of place ad really inconsistent throughout the first 20 or so chapters of the original before I stopped using them so I've made the decision not to use them at all this time at all.

Also going off review from the original, several people mentioned at this stage of the story that they weren't sure if Eli and Carla were dating or just friends, hopefully it is a little bit clearer this time around.

As always feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Here and Now**

**Chapter Four**

On Saturday afternoon, two weeks after Grace first began tutoring Eli, Grace found herself standing in front of her bedroom mirror, yet again contemplating what she would wear. During the past two weeks Eli had come quite far, having finished his work on Romeo and Juliet and already moving on to other work that he needed to complete. It had been the result of hard work, with the two of them working together almost every afternoon after school. Today Eli was meant to be dropping by to have Grace check over an essay he had promised to finish off the night before, and of course, as was the case now every day, Grace was in a panic as to what to wear.

Grace finally decided on a pair of jeans, deciding they were the least fattening pair she owned, put on some makeup and headed downstairs. Pausing to pick up the ringing cordless phone she answered before walking over to the fridge, reaching in for a piece of last nights left over extra cheese pizza. "Hey Grace" Eli's familiar voice drifted down the line, leaving her anxious as to why he would actually be calling her.

"Oh hey Eli" She tried to sound casual as she grabbed a can of soda and walked over to the kitchen table.

"You know how we planned on going over my Essay, well the thing is I have band practice, so I was hoping we might be able to go over it tomorrow instead, if you don't have any plans" Eli explained, despite honestly being disappointed about not being able to see her.

He had gotten to know Grace quiet well over the past couple of weeks and was genuinely beginning to view her as a friend. In fact, he'd been able to open up more to Grace about his life than he had been able to with anyone in the past. She knew how he felt about school, college, his family, the band and his future. He was quite surprised in fact with just how mature she was for a 16 year old, but then again he was only seventeen himself and only a year ahead of her in high school.

With this in mind he decided to invite her along for the afternoon, afterall he genuinely liked spending time with her and still needed to find a way of thanking her for all the help she had given him.

"How about you come with me, watch us practice" Eli offered, hoping she would say yes.

"Actually" Grace hesitated, "I was thinking about spending some time with Carla. I've barely seen her at all these past two weeks and I think she's feeling a bit neglected" Grace laughed taking another bite from her pizza.

"Well why don't you bring her as well. I've known Carla for ages and she knows the rest of the guys, they wont mind and I'm sure she wouldn't" Eli tried to convince her, whilst questioning himself as to why he was trying so hard to convince her to go.

Grace, upon realizing he was serious, agreed to go with him and they made the arrangements before hanging up. Excitedly she dialed the number to Carla's house hoping she would be okay with the plans they had made.

* * *

"Hey mum, do you mind giving me a lift to Eli's house?" Grace asked Lily after she hung up the phone.

"So I guess I don't even have to bother asking who that was on the phone" Lily replied with a smile. "You and Eli have been spending a lot of time together lately," Lily tried to appear casual as she attempted to wheedle information out of her daughter. Unsuccessfully.

"Mum" Grace groaned glaring at her mother, "Eli and I are just friends okay, so don't start getting any ideas. Anyway it's just band practice. And Carla's going to be there so it's no biggie okay?" Grace said unconvincingly.

"Grace I just don't want to see you get hurt. I see the way you look at him. Eli is a lot older than you. He's already 17."

Grace cut Lily off, "mum I said don't worry, I'm not interested in Eli okay, and even if I were, I'm pretty sure something is going on with he and Carla so I wouldn't go there"

* * *

"So Grace, I never knew you and Eli were such good friends" Carla attempted to check out her reflection in the glass of the door.

"Oh we aren't. We just see each other around occasionally, you know." Grace said trying to brush off Carla's questioning gaze.

"I just think it's a bit weird that's all" Carla said knocking on the door, "Eli never invites anyone to here him play" Carla continued, looking at Grace to see how she'd react.

"Well, umm, I don't know then, he mentioned you'd heard him play heaps of times" replied Grace, hoping, as she knocked on the door again, that someone would answer and put an end to the conversation.

"But that's different" Carla began, and then cut herself off, her facial expression unreadable.

"How is it different, you guys don't seem all that close either?" she questioned her friend, but was relieved when the door finally opened.

"Hey Carla, come one in" A woman opened the door. "And you would be?" Karen asked with a gesture to Grace.

"Oh hey, I'm Grace" Grace blushed, so this is Eli's mother. "I'm Karen, the guys are down stairs, as you can hear, do you girls want a drink or something" Karen offered.

"No we're fine thanks" Grace answered as Carla pulled here down the stairs.

* * *

Grace followed Carla downstairs into Eli's basement where the band was rehearsing causing the guys playing to come to a stop as they sighted Carla.

"Hey Guys!" exclaimed Carla, hugging the guy closest to her "long time no see" the guys laughed.

There were three other guys plus Eli, and whilst Grace recognized at least one from school she didn't actually know any of them. Carla went around hugging all the guys while Grace hung back near the stairs, wondering if she had made the right decision in coming as she wasn' quite sure what to do.

"Grace!" Eli smiled putting down his guitar and walking over to her. Grace looked around the room. It basically looked like a basement, apart from a few posters on the walls and the huge drum kit. On one wall there was a couch and a small mini bar in the corner.

"Come and meet the guys. Grace this is Coop, Wink and Ted" Eli introduced her to the guys.

"Hey" the guys called not bothering to look up from where they were talking to Carla, who was obviously quite well acquainted with them judging from the scene earlier.

"Don't worry 'bout them" Eli laughed. "You want a drink or something? Just help yourself," Eli said pointing to the mini bar in the corner.

"Okay thanks Eli" Grace turned around but Eli was gone. Grace sighed, knowing already that it would be a long afternoon.

Walking over to the mini bar Grace opened it and grabbed a can of coke. Just as she was about to close the door Carla came up beside her,"Can you grab me a coke?".

"So what do you think?" Carla asked as she pulled Grace over to the couch.

"Of what?" Grace sat down.

"Of the guys of course?" Carla asked causing Grace to roll her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, they seem a bit rude" she admitted, Carla obviously didn't agree.

Their conversation was cut short when the guys launched into another song. It was THE song.

Carla nudged Grace who leaned in closer to her. "Isn't that the song you helped Eli with?" she asked.

"Yeah it is" she answered as the band came to a stop and Eli apologized for that having been all he had come up with.

"It's up to you" Grace spoke up a bit nervously, "but how about 'this light, this rain, this life, this pain'" Grace suggested.

"I don't know," said Coop slowly finally having acknowledged her presence in the room.

"Lets try it!" suggested Eli confidently, "trust me it'll work, Grace has already helped me out when I've been stuck before" Eli explained.

"Oh so that's why she's here" laughed Ted nudging Eli.

"What do you mean?" said Eli defensively.

"Well, you haven't brought a girl here since Carla, so it kind of made me wonder why you'd bring someone so young. But now I get it".

Eli just stood there with this weird look on his face as Ted continued, "You just needed her to help you out with your song. After all you've never been all that good with English anyway," he laughed.

Grace, who'd heard the whole conversation, didn't stick around to hear Eli's answer. Instead she jumped up from where she was sitting and ran up the stairs and out the front door. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to believe that her and Eli were actually friends.

Eli, who'd seen Grace run out, ran after her. "Eli, where are you going?" asked Karen walking into the kitchen as Eli ran out.

"I'll be back soon" he called back, already outside the house.

* * *

Grace slowed to a walk. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned around. "Shit" she muttered under her breath "Just the person I wanted to see" Grace picked up her speed.

"Grace, wait!" Eli called out. "Please Grace. Just listen to me. . . " Eli trailed off as he came to a stop.

"Why should I listen to you?" Grace said angrily turning around.

"Because I'm your friend" Eli tried to think of some reason why Grace should stick around. Truth is he couldn't really think of anything.

"No Eli" Grace shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "I'm just the girl who tutors you, the one no one knows about"

Eli cut Grace off, "Your right, and I'm sorry and I guess I haven't been exactly fair on you"

Grace laughed a wry smile on her face. "You're not sorry; you see it worked out perfectly for you. I spend every day helping you out with school and at the end of it you pass English and that's it. What do I get out of it? Nothing" Grace was almost yelling now. "I'm just the girl who 'helps Eli with his songs'" Eli reached out to Grace.

"Grace, I'm really sor-"

"Don't say your sorry Eli, just go back to your friends okay, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon" and with that Grace walked away leaving both of them in a state of disbelief, wondering how things could have gone so wrong.

Eli stood still, in the same spot where Grace left him, and watched her walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here and Now**

**Chapter 5**

Eli was left to simply stand there, standing after Grace as she walked away. He had never meant to cause any trouble, never meant for them to become friends. But she had the ability to make him feel as if the world stopped spinning whenever they were together. As if everything had slowed down and he didn't need to panic so much about the future. He made her believe that he may actually be able to do something with his life. He just hoped he could make it up to her, but he couldn't see how.

"Hey Eli!" Coop called, his head appearing around the front door, causing Eli to turn slowly in his direction. "You ready man or what?" Coop asked, disappearing again.

"Coming!" Eli called as he walked back into the house.

"What's with her man?" Wink asked as Eli walked down the basement stairs.

"Guys there is something I have to tell you" Eli started, taking a big breath.

"Don't tell me, Grace is your new girlfriend" Ted, Wink and Coop all burst out laughing causing Eli to groan at their lack of ability to be serious. Ever.

Eli rolled his eyes and walked over to the mini bar, opening it he continued. "Grace is tutoring me in English" There, is was out there now. They knew the truth, now they could lay off.

"So? You've always sucked at English. We all know that. What's the biggie?" Coop asked a disbelieving look on her face.

"The biggie is I'm gonna fail English and if my parents find out that's the end of us. They told me already, keep my grades up or I'm out of the band" Eli broke off as the guys' faces grew serious. "I think his serious this time.

* * *

Lily had only been home for moments before Grace burst through the front door and ran upstairs.

"Grace!" Lily called out concerned, following her up the stairs. "Grace are you okay?" Lily asked once again as Grace slammed the door to her bedroom.

Lily knocked on Graces door "Can I come in?" she asked cracking the door open slightly.

Whatever" came Graces muffled reply as she curled herself up into a tight ball on her bed.

"Did something happen at Eli's?" Lily questioned without luck as she observed her clearly distressed daughter. No reply came from the girl who lay sobbing on her bed so Lily left the room, aching for the days where Grace used to share everything with her as opposed to shutting her out.

"You know where to find me" she offered softly as she closed the door behind her and made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Grabbing the phone she dialed Rick's number. She'd had a terrible day, first he new boss Kirsty, then now Grace. But somehow Rick seemed to make all her problems go away. Rick had mentioned quite a few times that it was time to meet the girls and although today wasn't the right time Lily had to agree. No matter how bad things were at work or home Rick was always there for her, and that's what mattered. The phone rang several times before anyone answered.

"Hello?" asked the familiar voice of Rick.

"Hey it's me" answered Lily with a smile on her face.

"Hey me, what are you doing?" Rick asked, smiling on the other end.

"Nothing much, apart from fighting with Kristy at work, and having Grace upstairs probably still crying her heart out but not wanting to talk to me. Listen, I was thinking about what you said the other day,"

"I said a lot of things to you the other day" cut in Rick, Lily laughed at the memory.

"I was talking about how you said it's time for you to meet Grace and Zoë" Lily explained.

"Oh?" asked Rick cautiously, not wanting to push the subject.

"How about tomorrow?" asked Lily, completely surprising Rick.

"Tomorrow's great" answered Rick, smiling on the other end, "But are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. "I'm sure"

* * *

"Pick up the phone, damn it" Eli cursed under his breath. It was around 8 o' clock and Eli had finally worked up the courage to call Grace. After all Grace had said she would see him tomorrow afternoon.

"Hello, Lily Manning speaking" Graces mother answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Eli, can I speak to Grace?" asked Eli trying hard to sound polite.

"Oh, hello Eli" Lily answered; Eli couldn't read the tone of her voice. "Grace isn't actually feeling all that well so she's gone to bed but she told me to tell you if you ring that she will see you tomorrow afternoon at her locker, okay?" Lily rushed. Whatever had happened with Eli, Grace obviously didn't want her getting involved.

"Umm, thanks I guess, tell her I'll see her then" Eli said hanging up the phone. Well that went well, he thought bleakly, yeah extremely well.

xxx

"Grace? Can I come in? Lily asked, standing in Graces open doorway.

Grace was lying on her stomach, in the middle of her bed, reading.

"Yeah, I guess" she answered waving an arm at Lily.

"That was Eli" Lily told Grace.

"Yeah I heard" Grace said, allowing no emotion to show in her words.

"He really seemed to want to talk to you" said Lily, a concerned look on her face. Getting no response from Grace Lily continued "He said he'd see you tomorrow".

"Oh okay then" Grace kept on reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here and Now**

**Chapter 6**

It was the moment Grace had been dreading all day, causing her to spend the day in a daze; not knowing how she managed to get through all her classes for that day. She watched the seconds pass by and then finally the big hand moved across from the 11 to the 12. The bell rang and the students began rising from their chairs drowning out the sound of the teacher calingl out that night's homework assignment. Grabbing her books she headed out the door, ignoring the calls of Carla who followed close behind her. Grace had been avoiding Carla all day. After what had happened at Eli's the day before she was sure that Carla would become suspicious that something was going on between her and Eli. Plus Carla hadn't even bothered to see if Grace was okay after she ran out, in fact Carla had stuck around for the rest of the band practice.

"Grace! Wait up a second!" Carla called up, jogging up next to Grace in the crowded hallway.

Grace continued walking, her head down, staring at her feet until Carla grabbed her arm and turned her around forcing her to stop.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I think what you're doing is great, for Eli I mean" Carla explained, smiling as she noticed the look on Graces face.

"You mean" Grace trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"I mean Eli told us all about how you have been helping him out with English." Carla laughed as Graces face registered with shock. "Now you better go or you're going to be late" Carla pushed Grace down the hallway, where they could already see Eli waiting by Graces locker.

* * *

Eli paced in front of Graces locker as he waited for her, unsure of why he felt so nervous. He still stood by the belief that even though he knew he had hurt Grace, it hadn't been intentional as she appeared to believe. Plus it didn't help that he still had no idea as to why he cared so damn much in the first place.

After what felt like an eternity Eli spotted Grace walking towards him through the crowded hallway. "Grace, I just wanted" Eli started but Grace cut in.

"Eli wait, before you say anything I just wanted to say thank you for what you did, it means a lot to me" Grace stopped when she noticed the confused expression on Eli's face.

"What I did? How you can be thankful for me letting the guys talk about you like that, I should have told them what was going on from the start" Eli rushed.

"No, I'm thankful that you did tell the guys what was going on. I know how hard it must have been. Whilst I am angry at what the guys said, I realized last night that I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself for not standing up to them, but instead running away" Grace looked down biting her lower lip, struggling to hold off the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Grace . . ." Eli started taking a step closer towards her, hating himself as he knew he at least was part of the reason why she was standing in front of him struggling not to cry.

"But mostly I'm angry at myself for thinking that I could fit into your life outside of school. I should have known that it wouldn't have worked" A single tear ran down her face.

Grace, too embarrassed to look up, continued to stare at the floor. Not sure what caused him to do so, Eli reached out and gently tipped her chin up so that their gazes met, causing him to sharply inhale a breath as his Graces whose were now glistening with tears. His heart ached to be able to take away the pain, and although he knew he was doing the wrong thing, he moved to do so in the only way he knew possible.

Still staring deep into her eyes he leaned slowly towards her, theirs eyes fluttering closed as the same time, lips parting slowly in anticipation as they both realized what was about to occur, only to be interrupted by a loud cough coming from just down the hallway. Embarrassed Grace turned away from Eli, who immediately took a step back, realization dawning on his face.

He had almost just kissed Grace Manning.

"I didn't realize you guys would both still be here," Grace finally noticed the person behind the cough, not being the least surprised to observe that it was Carla.

"Yeah, we were just, ah" Grace stumbled over her words, turning a bright shade of red.

"Leaving, we were just leaving" Eli finished off.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" not sounding sorry at all. Carla spun the combination to her locker and when it didn't open she turned to Eli, who seemed to be looking for the fastest way out of there. "Do you mind?" She asked gesturing towards her locker.

"Oh, yeah right" Eli banged on the locker and it popped open.

"Never could open it" Carla joked as Grace rolled her eyes, knowing that Carla had never had a problem with her locker before when she was around.

Reaching into her locker she pulled out the packet of cigarettes that she had returned to school to get. "I'll catch ya later" Carla called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Grace looked at Eli, "Listen I was thinking maybe we could skip this afternoon. I have heaps of homework . . ." Grace fumbled for some reasonable excuse.

Eli couldn't have looked more relieved. "Yeah, Jessie's been bugging me to go watch her practice for awhile so I guess I should go" Eli picked up his bag from where he had earlier dropped it on the floor and slung it over his back.

"Same time tomorrow?" Grace asked a hint of worry in her voice. "Yeah I'll see you then" Eli agreed taking off down the hall. Grace slowly trailed behind him.

* * *

"Hey mum I'm home!" Grace called out as she walked in the door.

"Hi honey, what are you doing home so early? Did you have another fight with Eli?" Lily asked noticing the thoughtful look on Grace face.

"What?" Grace snapped back to reality, she had in fact been imagining exactly what it would be like to have kissed Eli. "Oh, nah Eli had something to do this afternoon so we decided to take the day off. His coming over again tomorrow though" Grace explained trying hard not to think of their almost kiss.

"Well as long as your home I might as well tell you, It was meant to be a surprise but" Lily hesitated. "Out with it mum," said Grace impatiently, walking into the kitchen and dropping her schoolbag on the floor.

"I've invited Rick over for dinner" Grace who was about to open the fridge stopped what she was doing.

"You mean THE Rick, the one our always on the phone to? The one you insist is nothing serious?" Grace asked disbelievingly.

"Yes that Rick, and I guess things have become a little more serious than I let on" an embarrassed smile tugging at her lips. Opening up the cupboard she took out some plates, the special occasion plates.

"Zoë!" Lily called up the stairs, "Come and help your sister set the table, oh and set an extra place" Lily ran up stairs, already planning what she was going to wear.

* * *

"Hey E, I didn't expect to see you here" Eli's mother Karen greeted him as he and Jessie walked out of the Dojo. Jessie had been taking karate for years; Eli was not sure how long and had reached what he thought to be an unbelievable level. He couldn't believe that was his shy little sister who was fighting guys twice her size with a confidence he'd never seen in her before. It was hard to believe but his little sis was growing up.

"I can't believe you came to watch me practice" Jessie said a look of disbelieve on her face.

"Well I decided it was about time I came and checked up on you" Eli teased wrapping an arm around his sister's neck. Within an instant Jessie was out of his hold, Eli's arms twisted behind his back.

"Betcha you didn't know I could do that" Jessie laughed at the look of shock on Eli's face. Eli shook his head and laughed, he couldn't believe just how grown up his sister had become with his even noticing.

"Bet you didn't know I could do this!" Eli shouted, lunging towards Jessie with his arms out stretched. Shrieking Jessie ran towards their mother's car, a smile on her face. Closely trailed by her brother Eli, and her mother Karen who stared after her children with amazement.

* * *

"E, you're late" Rick called out as Eli walked in the door with his sister Jessie. "Jessie what are doing home? Where's Karen I thought she was picking you up today?" Rick walked into the hallway a confused look on his face.

"Eli came and watched me practice" Jessie explained happily, throwing her bag on the floor.

"You did?" Rick raised his eyebrows at Eli. "Yeah, well I haven't been around much so I thought it would be nice" Eli explained, then realized his mistake; all he needed was to encourage Rick to have another reason to give him a hard time.

"That's just the problem E" Rick started in following Eli into the kitchen, "Your never around, how you ever get the chance to study is beyond me".

"Dad, why don't you understand that studying isn't everything? I'm crap at school, I get crap marks, I always have and there's nothing you can do about it. And don't start on about just trying harder because it doesn't work" Eli shouted.

"E, if you want to go to colle-" Eli cut Rick off, turning away fro the fridge which he'd just opened.

"No, you want me to go to college, just back off okay" Eli slammed the door shut and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Rick took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

"Shit! He's here" Zoë stare at her mother, shocked to here her swear.

"Sorry, do I look okay?" Lily asked Zoë and Grace who were in the lounge room. Smoothing her hair down Lily turned around in a circle.

"You look great, now opened the door!" Grace laughed at the sight of her nervous mother, not wanting to admit just how nervous she was as well. Lily walked towards the front door. Standing there for a second she took a deep breath then opened it.

"Hi Rick" Lily greeted the man standing just outside the door. Leaning forward she kissed him on the cheek then gestured towards the living room. "Come on in" Rick followed Lily into the house.

A nervous Grace and Zoë sat on the couch with their hands in their laps taking this new man in. He was tall with Dark hair and dark eyes. Grace was surprised at just how handsome he was, wearing jeans, a nice shirt and jacket which he'd taken off as he walked into the door.

"Rick, meet my children Grace and Zoë" Lily introduced a bit formally.

"Hi" Grace and Zoe said simultaneously.

"Hi Zoe, Grace" Rick said as Grace and Zoë stood up he shook their hands. Zoë who was less than half Rick's height blushed, her normal upbeat personality turned shy.

"Well dinners almost ready so if you guys want to sit down . . ."

* * *

"Eli can I come in" Jessie called out over the loud music, knocking on Eli's door. "Eli! Open up!" She said banging again after there was no answer.

"Alright, alright" Eli opened the door having heard the banging.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were dad" Eli apologised when he noticed it wasn't his father back for another round.

"Dad went out for dinner" Jessie started to be cut off by a groan form Eli. "He said to tell you that your not allowed to go out but there's money on the kitchen bench for pizza" Jessie explained ignoring the look on Eli's face.

"Pizza it is" Eli agreed, relieved that he's father was gone for the night, all he wanted was some piece and quiet so that he could get his head around things. "Why don't you order for us? I'll be down in a minute," Eli said walking back into his room.

* * *

"That went well don't you think?" Rick asked, after saying good night to Grace and Zoe Lily and Rick had headed outside to say goodbye.

"It went great" Lily sighed wrapping her arms around Rick and hugging him. "

We should do it again sometime" Rick suggested looking into Lily's eyes.

"Yeah, maybe its time that I met yours" Lily agreed.

"I guess so" Rick agree hesitantly.

"Come on, its not that bad. It'll be good.

"Okay, how about next Sunday" Rick asked, still not convinced.

"Next Sunday it is" Lily agreed smiling; she leaned I and kissed Rick goodnight.


End file.
